Matchmakers Inc in Mission Impossible
by The-black-fox
Summary: Lily and James are tired of the constant bickering between their two best friends. Their mission should they choose to accept it, set their best friends up. Matchmakers Inc. is formed to carry out Mission Impossible. For full summary click on the title
1. Default Chapter

Matchmakers Inc. in Mission Impossible  
  
  
  
By: Foxy Black  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so if you see anyone you recognize they would belong to J.K.R. and not me, to bad. And if you see anyone you don't recognize they belong to me.  
  
  
  
Summary: James and Lily are tired of the constant bickering between their best friends, Sirius and Brianna, who happen to be ruining their friendship by making Lily and James choose sides. Their mission, should they choose to accept it, set their two best friends up. Matchmakers Inc. is formed to carry out Mission Impossible.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This will be one of those fics where Lily and James don't realize how perfect they are for each other till they learn to spend some real quality time together. They start out as friends but anything can happen when they get to know each other better.  
  
  
  
--Chapter One--  
  
  
  
Lily Evans (who has long curly dark red hair and exotic shining emerald green eyes) searched platform nine and three quarters for her friends. She hadn't seen any of them since the end of fifth year. Lily's family had gone to Australia over the summer for a vacation it had been the longest two months of Lily's life. She was eager to meet up with her friends and start sixth year.  
  
  
  
"Sloan, stop with the bitching!"  
  
  
  
Lily knew that voice to belong to Sirius Black best friend to James Potter. Sirius had spiky rich chocolate brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes that a girl could get lost in. He was one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts and mortal enemy of her best friend.  
  
  
  
"Black, I will stop bitching when you stop being a dick!"  
  
  
  
That voice happened to belong to Lily's best friend Brianna Sloan. Brianna had long silky raven black hair that flared out (no doubt the Potter trait in her) and enticing pale violet eyes. James and Brianna were cousins. Both of the girls were popular but tended to ignore the popularity, it was more of a nuisance to them than anything.  
  
  
  
"Enough!" there was a pause "this is pointless, must you two always bicker."  
  
  
  
Ah, you could always count on Remus Lupin to break up their little spats. Remus had sandy blonde hair splashed a golden brown and warm silky gray eyes. He was the voice of reason in both groups, Brianna and Sirius tended to listen to him and him only.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, the two of you are acting like immature prats."  
  
  
  
Paige Johnson always had to put her two cents into any conversation. She had long wavy dirty blonde almost brownish hair and clear sky blue eyes. She was a close friend but opted for the popularity and could often be found with her boyfriend, whomever it happened to be for that month.  
  
  
  
"Look, Lily!"  
  
  
  
It was James Potter, always the first to notice when Lily entered the room or was in eyesight. He had messy jet black hair that stood at odd angles (again that Potter trait) and enchanting crystalline blue eyes that were always dancing mischievously. Lily and James were good friends but were often torn between their best friends and their friendship.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Lily asked walking up and giving each one a hug.  
  
  
  
"The usual: Sirius and Brianna are arguing with each other, Remus and Paige were tired of listening to them and broke it up" James replied casually, as it was normal behavior to all of them.  
  
  
  
"He started it" Brianna retorted.  
  
  
  
"You bloody started it with your constant bitching" Sirius shot back.  
  
  
  
"I am only bitching because you are being a total dick" Brianna remarked.  
  
  
  
A short fat boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes ran over to the group "sorry.. I am.. late, I.. forgot.. my trunk" he panted out of breath from the run.  
  
  
  
That would be Peter Pettigrew he was a friend to the marauders. It was never clear on why they were friends with him as he was the total opposite of them in appearance and personality but they seemed to like him none-the- less.  
  
  
  
"I am not sticking around to listen to him." Brianna said point a threatening finger at Sirius along with one of her murderous glares. She swung on her heel and stormed away from the marauders, Sirius in particular.  
  
  
  
"Oh bloody hell" the other four said rolling their eyes.  
  
  
  
It was happening all over again, don't they ever give it a rest, apparently not. Lily and Paige gave one last not-again look to James and Remus before following Brianna onto the train.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The start of term feast was over and the first years had been shown the common room. Lily and her friends were sitting on a sofa talking about the latest gossip in Hogwarts, Eve Reed and Adam Mitchell's (the Head Boy and Girl) relationship coming to a temporary break up.  
  
  
  
The marauders were sitting on the other side of the room working on a prank they wanted to pull on Snape. James kept looking over at Lily and her friends, truth was pranking Snape was becoming old. They had pulled so many pranks on Snape it was becoming redundant and boring.  
  
  
  
He had caught Lily's eye. She motioned for him to meet her in the common room at midnight. He shook his head before turning his attention back to his friends.  
  
  
  
Midnight wouldn't come soon enough for James he barely got to spend anytime with Lily. Sirius and Brianna were always fighting and storming away dragging Lily and James with them.  
  
  
  
Finally midnight rolled around and he snuck down to the common room, where Lily was already waiting for him. She was sitting in an arm chair by the fireplace reading a book.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily" James said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Hey" Lily replied setting her book down.  
  
  
  
"Whacha reading?" he asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"The Scarlet Letter" she replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Not bad, if I say so myself" James replied honesty.  
  
  
  
"You have read a book before?" she questioned disbelievingly "I don't believe it."  
  
  
  
"It's true just don't let it get out. Don't want to ruin my rep or anything." He replied jokingly.  
  
  
  
"Right" Lily retorted sarcastically "okay, then."  
  
  
  
"It's getting worse" James said getting to the point.  
  
  
  
He knew Lily had asked him to come down to talk about the little war between their best friends it was one of the reasons why he didn't get to talk to Lily as much as he would have normally liked too.  
  
  
  
"I know it is" Lily replied morbidly "Potter's can be so stubborn."  
  
  
  
She hated the fact that she didn't get to spend as much time as she would have liked to with James because of her friend and his friend. It was so infuriating at times. Lily knew that Brianna was a Potter due to the fact that James father and Brianna's mother were siblings.  
  
  
  
"True, but not all Potter's are that stubborn," James said mischievously sitting across from Lily "I have a plan."  
  
  
  
"What kind of plan?" Lily asked confusion etched across her face.  
  
  
  
"A plan to stop their bickering" James replied matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"What would that be?" Lily asked not believing that James plan would work whatever it was.  
  
  
  
"We play matchmaker with the two ingrates" James replied casually.  
  
  
  
Lily started laughing, the idea was that preposterous. It was an idea that would never work and only a person who has been deprived of oxygen to the brain would think of it. It would never work with two people who hate each other as much as Brianna and Sirius. They could never fall in love and they would never even think about dating each other.  
  
  
  
"Sh, quiet down will you, the last thing we need is Sirius or Brianna storming down and accusing us of fraternizing with the enemies best friend" James said hurriedly.  
  
  
  
More like Sirius accusing him of fraternizing with the enemy. Brianna didn't consider James an enemy at all, they were related. She just said he was blinded by his loyal trust to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Lily asked seriously because it sure as hell sounded like he had only a crazed loon would think up that stupid idea.  
  
  
  
"No I haven't" James replied defiantly "haven't you ever heard of the expression there is a fine line between love and hate? Is it that impossible to believe that they are right at the line not sure which way to go and all they need is a little push in the right direction?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know it sounds awfully far fetched to me" Lily replied uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"Come on Lily, what have we got to loose?" James pleaded.  
  
  
  
It really wasn't that bad of an idea, come to think of it. Maybe there was a whole point to them being at the line between love and hate. It wasn't that unreasonable if you actually thought about it for a few minutes. Still James was talking about Sirius and Brianna here, more likely their relationship was that of a hate rather than love.  
  
  
  
"Do you know how impossible this is going to be?" Lily asked trying to talk him out of it.  
  
  
  
"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it; and face it, with both of our minds working together, it is very possible" James replied grinning at her.  
  
  
  
"If you say so, but I still doubt this is going to work. What is the first step for Matchmakers Incorporated?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Matchmakers Incorporated?" James inquired.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we are playing matchmaker, aren't we?" Lily shot back.  
  
  
  
"What about Matchmakers Inc?" James asked. Lily gave him the-what-is-the- difference look "it sounds better than Matchmakers Incorporated, which is way to long."  
  
  
  
"Right" Lily replied curtly "so, what is the first step in Matchmakers Inc?"  
  
  
  
"I supposed we find out what Brianna is looking for in a boyfriend and what Sirius is really looking for in a girlfriend. Then we can go from there" James replied determinedly.  
  
  
  
"Okay, first what if what Brianna is looking for in a boyfriend doesn't fit Sirius at all or vise versa, second I don't even know what I am looking for in a boyfriend so how should Brianna know what she is looking for in a boyfriend and thirdly this is going to be impossible" Lily said matter-of- factly.  
  
  
  
"It is just so we have something to go on and who knows maybe Brianna knows what she is looking for in a boyfriend. You can at least ask, can't you?" James asked.  
  
  
  
"I suppose, I don't know what I am letting you talk me into" Lily replied uncertainly "but phase one of Mission Impossible is to find out what Brianna wants in a boyfriend."  
  
  
  
"Mission Impossible" James inquired for the second time that night finding it cute how Lily put labels on everything from them all the way down to their plan.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it is a mission and it is going to be impossible. I don't see the happy ending that you see in this. All I see is disaster but I suppose it is worth a shot, no matter how weak or fatal" Lily replied seriously "well, good night. See ya in the morning."  
  
  
  
Lily walked back up to her dorm room with the feeling that nothing but disaster was going to come from their meddling in their best friend's love lives. But it was worth a shot plus she would be getting to spend some more time with James, which wasn't a bad thing. The only bad thing about the whole mess is the idea.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright this is my first attempt at a fic, so do be kind with the reviews. Although *constructive* criticism (note the emphasis on constructive NO FLAMES) is accepted and would be appreciated, anything to make the story better for you the readers. With that said please REVIEW and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Toodles for now,  
  
  
  
Foxy Black aka Theblackfox 


	2. Two

Matchmakers Inc. in Mission Impossible  
  
By: Foxy Black  
  
  
  
--Chapter Two--  
  
  
  
Lily went up to bed but remained awake most of the night thinking about James absurd plan. If Brianna had any idea what Lily was planning on doing to her, no, Lily couldn't think like that. She kept running the conversation that they would be having in the morning over in her head. She finally fell asleep at three in the morning. Her last thought Brianna was going to kill her if she ever found out about the plan. It wasn't what you would call comforting.  
  
  
  
Now it was morning, Lily got out of bed and realized that all the other sixth year girls had already left the dormitory. That was odd her friends didn't even bother to wake her up. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Brianna and Paige sitting by the marauders, Sirius on one end Brianna on the other end.  
  
  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed upon seeing her arrival.  
  
  
  
The others followed suite, everyone saying their good mornings. Lily nodded sleepily and took a seat next to Brianna who was stabbing at her eggs murderously muttering incoherently under her breath.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Black" Brianna muttered not looking up from her eggs. She set her fork down and got up from the table "I am going down to the lake. I need some fresh air, talk to you later."  
  
  
  
Lily watched as Brianna walked out of the Great Hall, she then turned to James. He was sitting by Sirius who Lily noticed was scowling. She caught his eyes and asked him what happened. He shrugged his shoulders in reply having no clue himself. Lily grabbed two pieces of toast and got up from the table as well.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Paige asked.  
  
  
  
"Outside to talk to Brianna" Lily replied "care to join me?"  
  
  
  
"No, I am going to sit with Kevin in Ravenclaw. Brianna will cool off and everything will be peachy again" Paige said getting up as well.  
  
  
  
Lily walked out of the Great Hall and found Brianna sitting at the edge of the lake on a large rock. She was throwing small stones into the lake and it looked as if her mood hadn't improved yet.  
  
  
  
"Hey, mind if I join you?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
"It's free territory, do what you want" was Brianna's icy reply.  
  
  
  
Lily stood for a minute weighing her options. Brianna didn't look in the mood to talk but this was an opportunity to find out what Brianna was looking for in a boyfriend and it may help in taking her mind off of Sirius.  
  
  
  
"You know Brianna, I was awake most of the night trying to figure out what I was looking for in a boyfriend and you know what my conclusion came too?" Lily asked working up to the conversation.  
  
  
  
Brianna didn't take her eyes off of the lake and Lily took this as an approval to continue "I got nothing I don't have any idea what I want in a boyfriend. Do you know what you want in a boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
Brianna continued to stare at the lake "what I want, no one has ever asked me what I actually wanted before. I am always told what to do because it is what is best for me.. but it is definitely not Black" was Brianna's reply "I assure you it is definitely not Black."  
  
  
  
Okay that wasn't the answer that Lily was looking for "so you want someone that is dull, stupid and ugly" Lily said playing with Brianna's words. Sirius was funny, smart and damn good looking.  
  
  
  
"Don't be stupid" Brianna shot back "you are putting words in my mouth."  
  
  
  
"Come on" Lily said pushing Brianna lightly on the shoulder "it will take your mind off of Sirius."  
  
  
  
"What I want in a boyfriend. He has to be smart I don't want one of those dumb jocks, they are useless when it comes to having an intelligent conversation."  
  
  
  
"I think most of us want a smart man, what else?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Well he needs to be funny but he also has to know when to be serious. I don't want him to be joking around when I want to discuss something important."  
  
  
  
"And" Lily continued this was going better than what she thought it would.  
  
  
  
"I don't really care if he is hot but he does need to be decent looking and he has to be able to dance. I love to dance. Oh and he needs to be passionate and kind, caring, considerate-  
  
  
  
"You dance" Lily questioned. She had never seen Brianna dance before and was she blushing.  
  
  
  
"Well I do dance, during the summer mum makes me take dance lessons. I can samba, mambo, meringue, rumba.. just about anything but I really love to Salsa."  
  
  
  
"How come you never mentioned this before?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"I didn't like dancing till this past summer where I learned to Salsa. You know James dances too he has been my partner over the summers. His parents forced him to dance as well."  
  
  
  
Lily looked at Brianna in shock, not sure what to say.  
  
  
  
"You see our parents are into the whole aristocratic nonsense and pureblood bullshit. It is important for you to have a proper upbringing and dancing is a sign of elegance and grace and all that posh. Sometimes I just feel like telling mum it is all a load of dung, aristocracy doesn't matter anymore."  
  
  
  
"You know Lily mum is still stuck in the old days, where pureblood meant so much more than it does now. Truthfully pureblood is just a label, I mean look at us. I am pureblood and you are.. muggle born. You get better grades than me and can perform the most complex charms and you are the top student in sixth year."  
  
  
  
Brianna looked away from the lake and at Lily for the first time. Lily had never seen Brianna look so serious before "look at me, I am rambling. You probably didn't even care to hear any of that bull.. but thanks for listening anyway."  
  
  
  
"What are friends for" Lily replied both girls smiling at each other.  
  
  
  
"So, you have no idea what you want in a man?" Brianna asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Basically the same as you: he needs to be smart, have a sense of humor, trustworthy, romantic and treats me as an equal not like I am inferior. I want a guy that appreciates me and looks out for me. He has to be kind and considerate, not thinking he is better than everyone else. It would be nice if he was good looking but I can live without looks" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"For someone who has no idea what they are looking for you seem to have a decent list already" Brianna retorted.  
  
  
  
Lily knew one thing for certain she now looked at James and Brianna differently. There was so much of their lifestyle that she knew nothing about and would never understand. Growing up as a wealthy pureblood wasn't all house elves obeying your every command and living the life of glamour. It was being told what to do and how to live your life, believing that you are better than everyone else. Now she understood why James, Sirius and Brianna sometimes acted like arrogant socialites.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The marauders made their way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, with it being Sunday they didn't have to worry about classes just yet. They had been talking about their summers. Peter, James and Remus had spent their summers doing nothing or the usual and Sirius was currently talking about his summer in the Caribbean.  
  
  
  
"Meet anyone interesting?" Peter asked.  
  
  
  
"Actually I did meet this gorgeous dancer" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"A dancer" James inquired curiously his hopes rising.  
  
  
  
"She was a great dancer and she taught me a few moves while I was in the Caribbean. She was drop dead gorgeous with a stunning face, a very slim figure and plenty of energy" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"I'll bet" Remus muttered a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. He knew that Sirius meant the plenty of energy part in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
"So, this was one of those use them and leave them relationships?" James asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what else is there?" Sirius retorted.  
  
  
  
"What about looking for someone more permanent" Remus paused "like a real girlfriend that you actually take the time to get to know."  
  
  
  
"Do you even know what you would look for in a more permanent relationship? The girls you date now are all blonde ditzy bimbo's" James added glad that Remus brought up the issue first.  
  
  
  
"I never really thought about it.. someone who is smart.. and beautiful.. and independent-I don't want any of those clingy little superficial dolts who need me to solve all of their problems for them" Sirius replied after thinking about it for a minute "a passion for dancing and someone who is trustworthy and loyal-I don't want to bother with the idea of her cheating on me or keeping things from me."  
  
  
  
James was ecstatic the more he talked the more Sirius was describing his very own cousin. Brianna was smart, beautiful, very independent maybe a little opinionated and a tad self-centered but she definitely wasn't superficial or clingy. She also had a passion for dancing and he considered her both trustworthy and loyal. James knew the Salsa was done in the Caribbean meaning Sirius and Brianna both shared the same passion for the same dance style.  
  
  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Sirius asked James after seeing the smile on his face and the far away look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" James replied "just doing some thinking."  
  
  
  
"So, I told you what I wanted in a girlfriend, what do you want?" Sirius asked turning the tables on James.  
  
  
  
"I don't know someone intellectual that can hold a real conversation with me, she needs to be independent but not overly so.. you know I want her to be able to lean on me and count on me. She needs to be able to confide in me and I need to feel comfortable confiding in her. I don't want none of those stuck up pricks that mum keeps sending to see me, she should be down to earth and practical. What about you Moony?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely someone I can confide my monthly trials with and won't run when they find out what I truly am, I suppose that would be trust and an open mind. Intelligence is a must along with patience and understanding. One who likes to be courted before throwing themselves at me, I believe in the idea of courtship. I suppose it all boils down to a friend that I feel that special connection with" Remus replied.  
  
  
  
"Damn, would you look at us we are talking like girls, guys our age should be talking about sex, brooms and quidditch" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
  
  
"If you think about it next year is our last year and then we are out in the real world. It would be nice to have someone to share that experience with" Remus retorted.  
  
  
  
The marauders spent the rest of the day goofing off in the common room, playing exploding snap, chess and gobstones. The girls hadn't shown up all day. James was starting to wonder what had happened to Lily and Brianna, he knew that Paige was off somewhere with Kevin the Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
His mind kept drifting back to breakfast his cousin had never looked so angry and Lily had never looked so worried about Brianna. He knew he was getting worked up for no reason but they still should have shown up by now. Then an idea formed in his head, one that he wanted to run by Lily.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Lily and Brianna finally made it back to the common room shortly after curfew. Brianna had talked Lily into spending the day in Hogsmeade. They had done some shopping which increased Brianna's mood one hundred percent.  
  
  
  
Brianna had decided to call it a night and head off to bed. Paige showed up an hour later and went to bed as well. Lily pulled out her book and sat in the same chair as the night before and began reading. She got so wrapped up in the book she lost track of time.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily, I was hoping you would be down here" James said after he crept down the dormitory staircase.  
  
  
  
Lily literally jumped from her seat and pulled out her wand her book lying forgotten on the ground "James you scared the shit out of me" she whispered putting her wand back away.  
  
  
  
"I have another brilliant idea" James replied sitting on the arm of the chair.  
  
  
  
"I don't really know if your last idea was brilliant, I thought about it and Brianna would kill me if she found out what I was trying to do" Lily said pushing him off of the arm of the chair. He fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" James asked picking himself up off of the ground and dusting himself off.  
  
  
  
"You are going to break the armchair" Lily replied "so, what is your new idea?"  
  
  
  
"Well I was thinking-  
  
  
  
"That is never a good sign" Lily interrupted jokingly.  
  
  
  
"And I know Brianna has a passion for dancing and as it turns out so does Sirius. So, I was thinking of a ball" James said walking over to the sofa.  
  
  
  
"A Ball?" how in the world is a ball going to get Brianna and Sirius together "Okay, let's say we have this ball, how are you going to get them to go with each other?" Lily asked stating the obvious.  
  
  
  
"I thought about that too. Halloween, we could have a masquerade ball.. where people are partnered by the prefects. They won't know who they are with because the students would be wearing masks." James replied logically.  
  
  
  
"James they aren't going to fall for each other just by dancing with each other" Lily retorted logically.  
  
  
  
"No but the Salsa will help them. Brianna's passion is the Salsa and so is Sirius's. We get Dumbledore to do the last dance of the evening with Salsa Music. It will definitely give them mixed feelings and we can work with that" James said.  
  
  
  
"Are you planning on inviting the whole school?" Lily asked. It was all too much for her to take in. This was worse than actually considering setting them up in the first place, although it would be nice to have a ball, just for fun.  
  
  
  
"No, I was thinking of fourth years and up" James replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't know James this is even more far fetched than actually planning on setting them up" Lily replied uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"Oh posh, it will work, you just wait and see. I am going to bring it up at our next prefect meeting" James said determinedly. James walked over to the boys staircase, he turned around "Night Lily" then was gone.  
  
  
  
Lily walked up to her dorm room, the feeling of doom and disaster worse than the night before. She couldn't understand how James came up with his absurd and ludicrous ideas. Anyone could see that Brianna and Sirius hate each other and that nothing but disaster, destruction and mayhem was going to come from James and Lily's meddling.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the first chapter. Thanks peeps, I mean it. Thanks to Psycho-Kitty-Purra, Tzipora, Beauty Full, Maru and Destiney.  
  
This chapter was one of those character development chapters. Find out a little about what each of them is looking for in a relationship, and a little about James and Brianna's lifestyle. Imagine how James aristocratic mother would feel if she found out James was into Lily in anyway but platonic. Now there is an idea Lily meeting James mother. Maybe later in the story, but the next chapter will have the plans for the masquerade ball for Halloween and how the school reacts to it. 


	3. Three

Matchmakers Inc. in Mission Impossible  
  
By: Foxy Black  
  
  
  
--Chapter Three--  
  
  
  
James was ecstatic to find out the first prefects meeting was on Thursday evening. Although the wait till Thursday's meeting was a long torturous one, Brianna and Sirius were arguing more and more while Lily had a look of ever pending doom etched across her face. James however felt he had everything under control it was all going right on track as long as the Prefects approved of the ball.  
  
  
  
Lily on the other hand dreaded Thursday's meeting the night was fast approaching for her. She blamed it on her feelings of doubt and worry. If- no when Brianna found out what Lily was up to Brianna would either kill her or worse never speak to her again. At the moment Lily was sure that at the meeting James would be signing their death warrants, they were as good as dead from both sides. Sirius was known for his temper after all.  
  
  
  
"You know you have to second the motion, don't you?" James asked the night before the meeting. It wasn't the first time they had discussed the prefect meeting.  
  
  
  
"No James, I think I will just sit there and let you second the motion for me" Lily replied sarcastically. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to his flawless plan yet again.  
  
  
  
"Lily" James said threateningly in a take this seriously or there will be hell to pay voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes I will motion your proposal" Lily replied then added sarcastically "any idiot knows that."  
  
  
  
"Yes but you are a special idiot" James retorted.  
  
  
  
"Eat dung" Lily shot back.  
  
  
  
"Only if it is yours" James remarked.  
  
  
  
"I am going to bed" Lily said irritably.  
  
  
  
"Alright I won't hound you anymore about the meeting, can we at least talk?" James practically pleaded.  
  
  
  
"James I feel as if I am in a pit of never ending doom and despair. Do you really know what is going to happen if either one of them finds out about the plan" Lily said worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Lily you worry way too much. If they find out they will forgive us and you know it but I can't just give up on this idea. I really think they are perfect for each other" James replied seriously.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you focus on finding someone for you" Lily said "that is what a normal person would do but no James has to lead a complicated life and botch everything up."  
  
  
  
"Because I am not normal and I won't mess this up" James replied suavely.  
  
  
  
"I will agree with the un-normalcy of you but you always mess things up" Lily said walking towards the staircase "nighty night, I am outta here."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Lily sat threw the whole meeting waiting for James to sign their death warrants, that's what it felt like to Lily anyway. It was getting late and they were bringing the meeting to a close, maybe James had given up on the ludicrous idea after all. No, that was just wishful thinking on Lily's part.  
  
  
  
"If there is nothing more to discuss-" Adam the Head Boy was cut off by James hand shooting up in the air "er.. Potter you wish to say something."  
  
  
  
"I have a proposal to make" James stated standing up. He looked at Lily who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there "I was thinking about a Masquerade Ball instead of the usual Halloween Bash."  
  
  
  
There was a hushed murmur all threw the room "is there anyone to second this proposal?" Eve asked interestedly.  
  
  
  
James nudged Lily "I second it" Lily said meekly.  
  
  
  
There were many nods of approval even from the Slytherins, not a girl in the room was against the idea of a ball, it was the best idea James had ever come up with and that is saying something.  
  
  
  
"A Masquerade Ball is a terrific idea" Eve replied.  
  
  
  
'As if James ego needed to get any bigger' Lily grumbled to herself, she was as good as dead. Hello Snickers, Lily dearest is on her way to join her beloved cat.  
  
  
  
"What about a Guess Who Masquerade Ball?" a fellow prefect asked. Most of the room looked at the prefect in confusion, so she continued "there is this muggle game, where you have to guess who the other person is by asking questions."  
  
  
  
The room again went into a whispering frenzy as girls whispered excitedly.  
  
  
  
"What years are invited?" a prefect inquired.  
  
  
  
"We" James said motioning him and Lily "thought of fourth years and up."  
  
  
  
"How are we to pick partners for this ball?" a boy asked not really sounding interested in the idea.  
  
  
  
"The prefects pick the couples for the year below them" James replied "and the Head Boy and Girl pick the couples for the seventh years."  
  
  
  
"What about mixing houses, I for one don't want to be stuck with a Gryffindor girl" Malfoy said staring disgustedly at Lily.  
  
  
  
"No mixing houses then, I mean you should know the rest of your house and most of us don't know others outside of our own house. So it only makes sense to keep it inside the houses" Lily replied logically returning Malfoy's glare.  
  
  
  
"I am all for it then" Malfoy replied then started whispering to his girlfriend Narcissa.  
  
  
  
"As it is getting late, maybe we could continue this some other time. However I will run this by Dumbledore but I don't think there will be any problems with having a Masquerade Ball. James and Lily, you two are in charge of finalizing everything as it was your idea. This meeting is now adjourned" Adam said.  
  
  
  
The students began to clear out of the room leaving Lily and James behind. James looked as if nothing could ruin his mood everything was going right on track. Lily however was looking depressed and bothersome the whole idea was too much for her to deal with.  
  
  
  
"So, everything is right on track" James said. He looked at Lily "what's wrong with you?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing.. Except don't you think we are in way over our heads?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked confusedly.  
  
  
  
"I mean this ball thing. We have to plan it and how on this green earth are we going to get the year before us to partner up Brianna and Sirius" Lily replied. "Oh wait, let me guess. You aren't going to bribe the seventh year Prefects" she saw the look in his eyes "Oh my God you are."  
  
  
  
"Oh posh, nonsense, they aren't going to find out that we planned the whole bloody ordeal" James retorted, he was tired of her negative thinking why couldn't she be positive like him. His eyes then flickered mischievously "they can kill us as long as they bury us together."  
  
  
  
"This is bad I have this bad feeling in my stomach. No good is going to come of this. Besides the fact that we get to spend time together to plan the stupid ball" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Why are you always so negative, think positively" James shot back.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I am positive this is doomed to fail" Lily remarked grinning at him.  
  
  
  
"Well let's start planning then" James shot back grinning goofily at her.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled and they walked out of the room arms linked together. Lily resting her head on his shoulder as they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. Lily feeling slightly better about their plan but not much, maybe she just worried way too much, a bit paranoid.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It had been a week since that fateful prefect meeting. The marauders and the girls were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Much to the dislike of both Sirius and Brianna the only available places at the table amongst their friends was right next to each other. They both grumbled and pleaded to switch seats but everyone flatly refused.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore just made the announcement about the ball. The three girls were talking animatedly about it. What were they going to wear and who did they think their partner was going to be.  
  
  
  
"As long as it isn't him" Brianna said motioning to the person sitting next to her, Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Good thing it is a masquerade ball, no one would be caught dead going with that hideous mask already on your face. Oh.. wait.. that isn't a mask that is your face" Sirius retorted.  
  
  
  
"That is it.. I have had it with you"  
  
  
  
Everyone knew he had gone way to far, even he knew he had gone too far. Brianna stood up from the table angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. No one ever insulted her appearance he had bloody gone to damn far.  
  
  
  
"YOU WANT A MASK YOU GOT A MASK!" Brianna took her bowl of oatmeal and threw it at his face, spraying the girl next to him.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at her stunned. The whole hall was looking at them he couldn't just let her get away with it. He picked up his orange juice "you need to cool off" and dumped it on her head. She lunged at him her hands around his neck.  
  
  
  
"MISS SLOAN, MISTER BLACK.. MY OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY" McGonagall barked racing over to them. Could always count on McGonagall to show up and break up a fight before it got out of hand. They followed her out of the Great Hall glaring daggers at each other.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at James clearly pleading with him to call an end to their whole plan. After today there was no chance in hell that Brianna and Sirius would end up liking each other.  
  
  
  
The girl that was sprayed with oatmeal got up and walked out of the Great Hall. No one had even noticed that she had gotten hit during Brianna's and Sirius's little spat. They never did. She was a bookworm usually she wasn't in the Great Hall but in the Library. She had just been exceptionally hungry this morning.  
  
  
  
Her name was Lauren Roswell a fellow Gryffindor Sixth year girl but Brianna and her friends didn't even know she existed. Brianna was stuck up-too high and mighty to notice her and Lily was obsessed with James. Lauren could see it in Lily's eyes. Paige was always with some other guy. She had no one but the other Gryffindor sixth year girl and their friend a sixth year boy but they weren't really friends they were just someone to hang with.  
  
  
  
Lauren wasn't what you would call ugly. She was indeed quite attractive. She just wore big round glasses, tied her golden blonde hair in a bun and wore clothes two sizes too big for herself.  
  
  
  
Lauren was always envious of Brianna, Lily and Paige. Those three girls had everything that she didn't: they had their gorgeous looks, the marauders as friends, and were incredibly popular. Lauren was so wrapped up in her own little word she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
  
  
"LAUREN" she swung around and nearly fainted in shock. Running to catch up with her was Remus Lupin a marauder. She couldn't believe it, he was talking to her.  
  
  
  
"I just came to make sure you were okay and to apologize on behalf of Brianna. Sorry she got you in her attack against Sirius" Remus said sincerely.  
  
  
  
"It's alright, it was only an accident" Lauren replied feeling stupid.  
  
  
  
"Still, she should have been more careful, If you want I can clean that right up with a spell" Remus said pulling out his wand. He muttered something under his breath and all the oatmeal on Lauren disappeared.  
  
  
  
"How did you-  
  
  
  
"Once you have been around Brianna and Sirius as long as I have you learn to pick up a few things" Remus replied "some very usual spells."  
  
  
  
"Er.. um, thanks" Lauren replied than ran from the spot.  
  
  
  
Remus watched her flee was it something he said. He was only trying to be nice, but she seemed shy and innocent. He began regretting never getting to know her at all in the six years they have been at Hogwarts together. There was something special about her he didn't know what he just sensed it.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well there you have it another chapter of this story. I know that most of you are thinking that Lily is way to negative but I am hoping that Brianna and Sirius's little tantrum showed a little bit of both their tempers. I just have one question does Lauren sound like a freak or someone who is lonely and just wants a real friend for a change? I think most of you know of her importance in this story. It looks as if Remus is going to find himself a girlfriend.  
  
I would just like to thank my reviewers. Thanks a bunch guys. Special thanks to Destiney, Jem Fal, Psycho-Kitty-Purra, Kitty Prydew, Beauty Full, and A reader. 


	4. Four

Matchmakers Inc. in Mission Impossible  
  
By: Foxy Black  
  
  
  
--Chapter Four--  
  
  
  
Brianna and Sirius sat in McGonagall's office listening to her lecture them on their unacceptable behavior in the Great Hall. Sirius was used to this he was in her office at least once a week. Brianna on the other hand had hardly ever served detention, her mum had sent her a howler after her very first detention and Brianna didn't care to receive another howler.  
  
  
  
"Miss Sloan I would have expected better from you and as for you Mister Black you have been breaking rules and crossing lines ever since first year. Therefore it is only fair to issue two days of detention for Miss Sloan and a week for you Mister Black."  
  
  
  
"Two days?" Brianna questioned. That would mean two howlers from her mother. Life couldn't get any worse at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Yes two days and you will be serving them with Mister Black, you two have to learn to get along. You are sixth years stop acting like childish first years."  
  
  
  
"With him but professor-"Brianna interrupted appalled at the idea. Life had just gotten worse for her, two days of detention with Sirius wasn't even fair that was just cruel and heartless on McGonagall's part.  
  
  
  
"No buts Miss Sloan, the first detention will be served tomorrow evening at eight. You will meet Mr. Filch in his office."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Brianna was up in her dorm room it was seven thirty going on eight o'clock. She had received a howler over supper from her mother. Damn Black for ruining her almost perfect record, she had lost her temper because of him it was always because of him.  
  
  
  
"Brianna you better get going" Lily said walking into the dorm room with Paige behind her.  
  
  
  
"Damn him, I loath him with an ever increasing passion" Brianna muttered angrily.  
  
  
  
Paige walked over to her bed and fell onto it "everyone knows you hate Sirius and Sirius hates you. What is McGonagall playing at making you serve detention together?"  
  
  
  
"She said we needed to learn to get along. She can take those words and shove them where the sun doesn't shine up that arse of hers" Brianna seethed.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you better get going" Lily said.  
  
  
  
"I am going. If I die from this horrid experience I am going to come back and haunt McGonagall for the rest of her miserable pathetic life" Brianna replied "if anyone ever even tried to put Black and me together in anyway I would personally deal with them myself."  
  
  
  
That wasn't what Lily wanted to hear, that definitely wasn't what she wanted to hear. Lily knew without a doubt that she needed to give up on James idea before Brianna did something to her. She knew there was still time to get out of the mess that James had gotten them into it was just persuading James to give up on the idea. No that was hopeless James has never given up on anything before why would he start now.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Remus had spent most of his evening in the library every once in a while he would come out of his trance finding that he had been staring at Lauren for the last few minutes. She kept sending him unnerving glances when he did this. He didn't know what it was about her but he felt this connection with her since the breakfast incident.  
  
  
  
Next thing he knew he was walking over to her table. He didn't even realize he had gotten up from his table, he was surprised by his actions and so was Lauren judging by her expression.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lauren" Remus said when he approached her table.  
  
  
  
"Er, did you need something Remus?" Lauren asked looking up from her charms text.  
  
  
  
"Not really" he replied.  
  
  
  
"I was wondering if you would accompany me on the trip to Hogsmeade in October" Remus inquired without even realizing it. He didn't even know where that had come from.  
  
  
  
"What?" Lauren asked in surprise did she just hear what she thought she heard.  
  
  
  
"Nothing" Remus replied then walked away while he still could. He couldn't ask her again and he didn't even know why he asked her the first time. He quickly walked to the exit before he did something else.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Meanwhile James was meeting the seventh year Gryffindor Prefect, Andrew Bell, who was also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. James was planning on persuading Andrew into partnering up Brianna and Sirius for the ball. Lily had used the term bribing but that was such an ugly word to James persuasion sounded so much better.  
  
  
  
"Potter, you wanted to see me?" Andrew asked walking into the library.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about the ball" James replied.  
  
  
  
Andrew looked at James with confusion he pulled out the chair and sat across from James, wondering why James would want to talk to him about the ball.  
  
  
  
"I know that you are in charge of partnering up the sixth years. I was hoping that you could partner up Brianna and Sirius" James said.  
  
  
  
Andrew laughed wondering what James was playing at "let me get this straight you want me to partner up two people that absolutely.. with out a doubt loath each other?" He had seen their argument over breakfast the other day but then again who hadn't.  
  
  
  
"They don't loath each other" James mumbled "just a strong mutual dislike."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Pardon" James replied confusedly.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want those two to be partnered up?" Andrew repeated.  
  
  
  
"Long story, can you just do this favor for me?" James asked.  
  
  
  
Andrew took a moment to debate this over in his head "James, Victoria and I have already partnered you sixth years up. Sirius is partnered up with Lauren and Brianna is partnered up with Remus."  
  
  
  
"Switch them" James replied logically.  
  
  
  
"Alright, can you at least tell me why?"  
  
  
  
"Okay here is the story. Lily and I suggested the ball in order to set Brianna and Sirius up because we.. or I should say I feel that the two are perfect for each other." James said.  
  
  
  
"Those two.. perfect for each other. Where the hell did you come up with that logic?" He paused "never mind I don't want to know. But I will tell you this some of the seventh year girls have a little wager going on when you and Lily are going to get together."  
  
  
  
"Lily and I are just friends" James replied hurriedly trying to convince himself more than Andrew "why would they wager on us?"  
  
  
  
"Victoria's exact words 'James and Lily make the cutest little couple' and Olivia said 'they are perfect for each other' I don't know.. you know women, they see things that the rest of us can't" Andrew replied.  
  
  
  
"Apparently" James replied, they knew a little too much. He looked down at his watch "gotta go. I am meeting Lily and I am already five minutes late."  
  
  
  
"Man you two aren't even dating and that woman already has you whipped" Andrew said shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"No she doesn't and you have never seen Lily when she has been kept waiting. It isn't a pretty sight and I don't intend to see it again, any time soon." James got up and walked out of the library. Sirius and Brianna partnered together, check. Everything was right on track, nothing could go wrong.  
  
  
  
James walked up to the common room where Lily was waiting for him. He found her pacing in front of the fire a determined expression on her face "James I don't want any part in this plan anymore."  
  
  
  
"What?" James asked confused.  
  
  
  
"I give up I don't want to do this anymore. You should have heard Brianna" Lily paused and shivered just remembering the threatening tone and the pure expression of loath Brianna had when she had stated that she would personally deal with the person. "James it just isn't right."  
  
  
  
"Lily we are so close to finalizing the ball. It is all set there is no going back now" James replied.  
  
  
  
"I won't do this anymore you saw the way they acted over breakfast yesterday. This isn't worth losing my best friend over" Lily said.  
  
  
  
"If I can prove that they are perfect for each other, will you reconsider?" James asked.  
  
  
  
"Why not" Lily replied there was no way, none at all, that he would be able to prove that Brianna and Sirius were perfect for each other.  
  
  
  
James ran up to his dorm room, grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran back down to where Lily was waiting for him "come on I am going to prove it."  
  
  
  
He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole before she could even object. She was too stunned to even react, when they reached the staircase Lily pulled free of James grip finally coming to her senses.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked "we are going to get into trouble it is getting close to curfew."  
  
  
  
"We are going to go spy on Brianna and Sirius using my invisibility cloak so we won't be seen and we won't get into trouble" James replied draping the cloak over both of them.  
  
  
  
They walked down to the trophy room it was a Thursday meaning anyone in detention would be cleaning the trophy room. James knew the detention schedule like the back of his hand he had served plenty of detentions.  
  
  
  
He didn't know exactly how he was going to prove that Brianna and Sirius were perfect for each other but he didn't want to give up any of his time with Lily. He liked her a lot but his family would never approve of her, it was pointless to date her. He would have to break up with her in the end. At least with Brianna and Sirius they are both pureblood they stand a chance with the Potter family standards.  
  
  
  
Lily had no idea where James was taking her. She wondered how he even knew where they would be serving detention but then again this was James he knew everything about everyone or so it seemed. She felt comfortable with James, he was everything she was looking for in a boyfriend but unfortunately he didn't see her that way.  
  
  
  
"James, what are we doing here?" Lily whispered when they reach the trophy room.  
  
  
  
"Sh, just watch" James replied.  
  
  
  
They waited and watched but Sirius and Brianna were at opposite ends of the room working in silence although they were working their way over to each other. Lily and James had managed to sit on the ground in an area that Brianna had already cleaned. Lily was resting her head on James shoulder almost asleep but then something woke her up.  
  
  
  
"It's the last plaque you can clean it" Sirius said coldly.  
  
  
  
Lily looked up and saw them standing in front of a plaque in the middle of the hall. They were facing each other glaring murderously at each other.  
  
  
  
"You clean it" Brianna spat back.  
  
  
  
"You got us into this mess, you clean it" Sirius replied angrily "if you hadn't lost your temper and thrown your breakfast at me we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
  
  
"Black it is your fault and I am not cleaning the bloody plaque" Brianna said outraged. He had insulted her and gone too far she might add. And here he was trying to blame it on her.  
  
  
  
"You are a stuck up bitch" Sirius said venomously.  
  
  
  
"And you are an arrogant egotistical self-righteous bastard" Brianna shot back.  
  
  
  
They were now inches away from each other this was the part where one of them turned and stormed away or someone broke them apart. Unfortunately no one was around to break them apart and they didn't look as if they were going to storm away from each other.  
  
  
  
The tension was building in the room as they glared at each other. Lily could feel it any minute now Brianna and Sirius would be in an all out war. She had to do something to stop it. They were just staring at each other neither one of them talking it was truly unnerving, then something happened that Lily least expected.  
  
  
  
Sirius didn't know how long that he and Brianna had been glaring at each other. It seemed like an eternity. She was just so infuriating at times. Brianna got to him unlike other girls and he hated seeing her with other guys although he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he liked her or anything.  
  
  
  
There wasn't even anything to like about her she was self centered and bitchy.. ah, but she's also beautiful, funny and independent. Where the bloody hell did that come from her beautiful-not bloody likely.. er, maybe a little.. alright maybe a lot. He didn't know where this was coming from he tried forcing it out of his head.  
  
  
  
He looked into her eyes they were a rare pale purple color, very enticing. Before he realized it he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. It wasn't a normal kiss with other girls this one was full of something but what that something was he wasn't sure, probably lust...... no him lusting over her, impossible.  
  
  
  
She pulled away from him and slapped him hard across the face "what the bloody hell are you playing at Black?" she fumed.  
  
  
  
He didn't know what to tell her and he could feel his cheek stinging from the slap, no doubt her hand print reddened there. Thankfully Filch walked into the trophy room at that very moment and saved him from her questioning. He never thought he would see the day where he would be thanking Filch for anything.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I think Lily and James are going to need some help when it comes to getting them together. Me thinks payback is going to be in store for Lily and James. I tried to get all three marauders in here, to spice it up a bit. Now I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers.  
  
Mackenzie: I have been told I am nuts and I do try to post everyday whether that helps my sanity I have no clue.  
  
Princess Ella: Thanks a bunch. I appreciate cuteness.  
  
Beauty Full: Accidentally set Remus and Lauren up?! *Grins Evilly* I don't do anything on accident, and it looks like they have been *accidentally* set up. I hoped I clarified the Lily and James situation but what do I have in store to pair them up?  
  
Aprodite71685: Hi, I am glad you find this funny. What can I say I try and I also try to post almost everyday.  
  
Pyscho-Kitty-Purra- Thanks for filling me in on Lauren and Lily. I was opting for shy on Lauren and I suppose you are right with Lily as well. I would have had a mental breakdown by now if my guy friend suggested things like this.  
  
Destiney: Lily and James aren't going to be getting any kind of action anytime soon, unfortunately probably not till after the ball. Men never know when to shut their mouths  
  
Jem Fal: There, there no more tears. Actually this story is sort of based on real life, so I already know how everything is going to turn out. I think a lot of people can relate to Lauren in one way or another.  
  
Nola: Can't say that I have any little sisters. Although if one of my brothers tried to read my diary they would be as good as dead and I am glad you like it.  
  
Eleanor: Thanks, I am glad you like it.  
  
Spankies *Special Thanks* to all of my reviewers you peeps are great.. all of you are my muse.  
  
Toodles,  
  
Theblackfox 


	5. Five

Matchmakers Inc. in Mission Impossible  
  
By: Foxy Black  
  
  
  
--Chapter Five--  
  
  
  
Lily walked back up to Gryffindor Tower in stunned silence. She was completely shocked at what she just saw. It must have been her imagination Sirius and Brianna kissing that was insane. She wondered if James had something to do with it. Now that she thought about it the whole scene had James written all over it.  
  
  
  
Once inside the portrait hole Lily began her questioning on James "what did you do?"  
  
  
  
"Pardon" James replied looking confusedly at her "what do you mean?"  
  
  
  
She couldn't possibly think that he had something to do with what happened in the Trophy Room. Truth was he was as surprised as Lily was by what they saw.  
  
  
  
"Are you telling me that you had nothing to do with that kiss?" Lily asked sitting down. She knew if she didn't sit down she might have fainted from shock, it was that absurd.  
  
  
  
"That is precisely what I am telling you, I can't control what others do. Well I could but we both know that is against wizarding law" James said talking about the Imperious Curse.  
  
  
  
"So, that was all their doing" Lily asked meekly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, shocking, isn't it?" James remarked raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
  
  
"You can say that again. I saw the way she was kissing him there was no hatred in that kiss. This makes absolutely no sense at all" Lily said thinking it over in her head.  
  
  
  
"No it makes perfect sense. It means that I have been right all along and I think I just proved my point which means you will be sticking with the plan" James replied arrogantly.  
  
  
  
"I got to lie down, this is just way too much" Lily said weakly.  
  
  
  
She was feeling light headed and she thought she would never see the day when James Potter would be right. Two shocking revelations in one night were just too much for one girl to handle.  
  
  
  
"I wonder how they are going to act tomorrow morning, it will be interesting don't you think?" James said.  
  
  
  
"That it will" Lily muttered "well James I don't mean to cut this meeting short or anything but I really need to get some sleep."  
  
  
  
James walked Lily over to the staircase "night Lily" he said.  
  
  
  
He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead but she chose that same moment to look up at him. He missed her forehead and kissed her on the lips. He quickly pulled away both of them were red in the face. Lily turned and ran up the staircase leaving behind a red faced James.  
  
  
  
James turned and headed for his dorm room. He had just kissed Lily he was in a daze. It wasn't as if his family wouldn't accept her because she was muggle born. In fact his family supported the muggle born. It was because she wasn't rich that was his family's problem, she didn't have the wealthy background.  
  
  
  
James was planning on going to sleep but he found a very confused and distraught Sirius sitting on his bed waiting for him "where have you been?"  
  
  
  
"With a girl" James replied.  
  
  
  
"Something bad happened" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
He wasn't his normal happy go lucky self. Brianna had told him to never mention the kiss to anyone that it never happened but he had to tell James.  
  
  
  
"What would that be?" James asked trying to sound interested.  
  
  
  
"Very bad James, I don't know what got into me. I mean I have never thought about her like that before and I acted on impulse or something.. I just don't know" Sirius ranted.  
  
  
  
"Slow down Padfoot start from the beginning" James said stopping Sirius from ranting further.  
  
  
  
"We were serving detention, quietly minding our own business.. to you know prevent another argument, I told her to clean the last plaque, she refused and we started fighting again, then I kissed her then she slapped me" Sirius said all in one breath.  
  
  
  
"Why did you kiss her?" James asked curiously noting that Sirius left out the part where Brianna was kissing him back, a very major part in fact.  
  
  
  
"I don't know it just happened" Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Do you like her?" James continued.  
  
  
  
"I don't know.. maybe a little" Sirius replied. James looked at him and before he could even think about it he added "alright maybe a lot."  
  
  
  
"So tell her" James advised.  
  
  
  
"I can't she hates me" Sirius said morbidly "besides she isn't even my type. She isn't a blonde ditzy bimbo. She is smart and has long dark silky hair."  
  
  
  
"Padfoot, type doesn't matter as long as you like her that is all that matters" James replied.  
  
  
  
"Right, why don't you take your own advice?" Sirius retorted as if James had any right saying that.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, please, it is so obvious to the rest of us that you like Lily" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"That is totally different" James remarked.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, how so" Sirius shot back.  
  
  
  
"Okay Brianna's family will accept you and your family will accept her. You are both wealthy purebloods. Lily is muggle born and she isn't rich, my family wouldn't accept her. I was brought up to marry into a wealthy family" James replied.  
  
  
  
"True but you have the advantage of Lily actually liking you, where as Brianna hates me more and more everyday" Sirius said, he paused to sigh "I suppose I am just going to have to get her out of my head one way or another."  
  
  
  
Sirius went to bed leaving James alone to think. He knew that Sirius was going to jump from girl to girl for the next month or two trying to drive Brianna out of his mind. But James couldn't think about that, for the moment all he wanted to think about was Lily. She would never be accepted by his family he couldn't risk falling in love with her only to have the relationship ended by his family. Life could be so cruel.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Lily made sure she got up early enough to see how Brianna and Sirius interacted at breakfast. She pulled her curtains around her bed and found two faces staring, no, grinning at her.  
  
  
  
"So, where was our beloved Lily last night?" Paige asked raising her eyebrow like James had done the night before.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Well I needed someone to talk to last night and when I pulled your curtains I discovered that you -little miss perfect- have been sneaking out" Brianna replied "past curfew."  
  
  
  
She wanted to talk to Lily about Sirius's lunacy during detention. She couldn't fathom why he would kiss her, she didn't even like him. What gave him the right to do that to her, the nerve of him, thinking he can go around and kiss whomever he wants too.  
  
  
  
"So, who is the boy?" Paige asked always curious about gossip.  
  
  
  
"Boy?" Lily questioned.  
  
  
  
"If it isn't a boy then you have some issues to work out" Brianna replied jokingly "but seriously who is the mystery boy?"  
  
  
  
"There isn't a mystery boy, I was in the library and lost track of time" Lily replied. It sounded like a fairly decent cover up.  
  
  
  
"Right" Paige and Brianna said sarcastically rolling their eyes knowing that Madame Pince would have kicked her out if she had in fact been in the library past curfew.  
  
  
  
"If you don't want to tell us that is cool.. just know that Paige here finds out everything. One way or another" Brianna added grinning devilishly.  
  
  
  
"Oh really, what does she know that we don't know" Lily replied mockingly.  
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear, no of course not.. you were off with your mystery boy. Darling Remus had him a little run in with Lauren in the library. He asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him but then backed out and fled" Paige said.  
  
  
  
"Damn I guess you do know everything, how did you find that out?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"I was there when it happened." Paige replied.  
  
  
  
"You.. in a.. library" Lily questioned shockingly.  
  
  
  
"Enough to die from shock, isn't it" Brianna added.  
  
  
  
"I was there to meet Kevin, to tell him that I couldn't go out with him anymore. I know it is a bit early but truthfully he bores me to death" Paige remarked.  
  
  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast, I am famished" Lily said getting out of bed.  
  
  
  
"We will meet you down in the common room"  
  
  
  
Brianna and Paige walked out of the dorm room leaving Lily to change. She quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans and a charcoal gray sweater. She proceeded to comb her hair then raced down the steps to meet her friends in the common room.  
  
  
  
The three girls walked down to the Great Hall together, Paige and Brianna were talking about who Paige's next boyfriend should be while Lily eagerly waited to see the expression on Brianna's face when they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"You know I was actually thinking about the sixth year Gryffindor boy Edward Landon. I don't know anything about him and I might end up with him at the ball. It would be odd not knowing about one of my own house members. The only thing I know about him is that he hangs out with Lauren Roswell and Patricia Parker" Paige said.  
  
  
  
"Isn't Lauren that weird shy girl?" Brianna asked racking her brain. She knew that Patricia used to date Sirius, one of his many flings.  
  
  
  
"She is the one that was sitting beside Sirius when you threw your breakfast at him. Did I ever mention that you got some on her?" Paige replied.  
  
  
  
"And" Brianna retorted.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you owe her an apology" Lily added.  
  
  
  
"An apology!?" Brianna questioned like it was a foreign word which to her it probably was.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you know the word that means I am sorry for what ever it is that I did" Lily replied mockingly.  
  
  
  
Brianna seemed appalled by the idea, Lily knew her to be stuck up at times and apologizing was one of those things that Brianna never did. It was one of the things Lily hated about her. Now that Lily thought about it she has never heard the words -I am sorry- come from Brianna, Sirius or James mouths.  
  
  
  
"I know what it means" Brianna snapped.  
  
  
  
The three girls walked into the Great Hall. Lily's eyes immediately darted to Brianna's face whose eyes darted over to the marauders. She was smirking, but why.. Lily turned to the marauders and noticed a red hand print on Sirius's cheek. Brianna walked over to the marauders with Lily and Paige following closely behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey cuz" Brianna said cheerfully "Remus, Peter" her voice then went cold, ice cold "Black."  
  
  
  
"Bri" James replied just as cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Lily noted that he was a little too happy. She felt uncomfortable after the kiss although it was on accident and he didn't seem too concerned about it. Maybe Lily was putting to much thought into it.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD, what happened?" Paige asked running over to Sirius noticing his cheek for the first time. She touched his cheek "who did this to you?"  
  
  
  
Sirius's eyes darted to Brianna "no one important" he replied staring straight into her eyes; he then focused all of his attention on Paige.  
  
  
  
Paige began flirting with him, of course she flirts with everyone but he was making passes at her as well. Brianna felt herself getting angry at Sirius and Paige couldn't they at least flirt in private instead of in front of the whole ruddy student body. They weren't even right for each other.  
  
  
  
"Un-bloody-believable" Brianna muttered angrily before storming away from the table to join a sixth year Ravenclaw acquaintance Emma Boot sister to Daniel Boot. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw, both Brianna and Daniel used each other for relationship incentives without being termed dating.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It was getting closer and closer to the Halloween/Masquerade Ball. Sirius had jumped from relationship to relationship making passes at Paige whenever Brianna was present. He noticed that it pissed her off more than when he was with other girls and for some reason he got a satisfaction every time he saw her storm away from him and Paige it was as if Brianna were jealous.  
  
  
  
Brianna was spending a lot of time with Daniel Boot. Dumbledore had made an announcement concerning the next trip to Hogsmeade, scheduling it the weekend before the ball, so that the students could buy costumes. Brianna was ecstatic about Hogsmeade and the Ball. She was also angry at Paige and currently not talking to her because of the way she was acting with Sirius.  
  
  
  
Remus was surprised when Lauren approached him and asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her as a friend. Of course he accepted her invitation but he never figured her the type to be that bold. Truth was she was tired of him staring at her and she finally found the little courage she had to ask him to the ball.  
  
  
  
Lily and James had been spending a lot of time together to plan the Masquerade Ball. They had come up with rules for the ball as far as guessing who your partner was. They were currently discussing other factors that Lily had just realized.  
  
  
  
"James I just thought of something all of us girls have different hair colors, won't it be a little obvious as to who we are by our hair color and on second thought our eye color" Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Wigs, everyone will wear black wigs and as for eye color we can use a spell to change everyone's eye color to blue or something" James replied.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me, I think we have everything covered then, don't we?" Lily asked looking down at her parchment where she kept track of the Ball planning.  
  
  
  
"Yeah we just got to get everything approved by Dumbledore" James paused "so are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"  
  
  
  
"I am really not sure. I have been trying to get Brianna to talk to Paige again but neither one wants anything to do with the other. Now, Brianna is getting mad at me for talking to Paige, so she has been hanging out with Emma and spending more time with Daniel" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"You could always go with us marauders" James said casually.  
  
  
  
"No, then Brianna would definitely stop talking to me because then I would be siding with Sirius. She wants me to go with Daniel's friend Anthony" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Are you actually considering going with Anthony?" James asked.  
  
  
  
He didn't like it, Anthony wasn't good enough for Lily and truthfully Daniel wasn't good enough for Brianna either. He had seen Daniel with some other girl a few nights ago and Anthony was a stupid jock. Brianna wouldn't listen to him though, she said Daniel was just friend and it didn't matter that he was seeing other girls.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You are all the best!! Thank You!!!  
  
Kitty Prydew- the Potter Standards has nothing to do with being muggle born. I hope I clarified that in this chapter.  
  
Destiney- No the Potter Standards has nothing to do with being muggle born, so you can stop praying I wouldn't be that cruel. No it all has to do with wealth as I explained.  
  
Amber- I am eventually going to pair Remus up with Lauren actually I think I mentioned that they are going to Hogsmeade together. Oh well there will be more of them in the next chapter.  
  
Jemi Fal- Wow I am on a favorite stories list. I am stunned didn't know it was that good.  
  
Nola- Hey chica I am very proud of you for logging on. I don't do it very often either. All your questions will be answered in due time.  
  
Psycho-Kitty-Purra- I know I love writing love hate fics. I was trying to get several types of love. Love hate (Sirius and Brianna), the Forbidden Love (Lily and James) and Secret Love (Lauren and Remus). I think it may be working so far.  
  
Mackenzie- I am honored that you like it so much. I am posting as fast as I can, I know it isn't fast enough but hey I try.  
  
WeaselGirl- I know what you mean. My favorite pairing is the Sirius and Brianna pairing but I truly love writing all three pairings.  
  
Thank you all so much. Bet you can't guess which one gets their girl first? Oh go on you know you want too. Well Toodles to all my reviewers.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
